Mission danger
by Kahyss
Summary: Devenir une fille afin de compléter une mission d'espionnage ultra importante? Même pour le révolutionnaire, Sabo cela peut s'avérer compliqué...Alors, lorsqu'on deviens une jolie princesse en danger et que notre prince charmant est... notre frère, qui justement, nous croit malheureusement décédé, les problèmes ne peuvent que s'empiler.
1. Prologue : La transformation

**J'espère que vous saurez m'excusez pour ce prologue si court. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire de long commencement. Généralement j'ai tendance à écrire davantage qu'à l'arrivé du premier chapitre...alors merci de votre tolérance. Par ailleurs, pour les fautes qui pourraient s'y trouver, vous m'en voyez désolé, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour régler le problème...mais, je suis une faible humaine qui ne peut que s'améliorer ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

 _Ps : - paix à mon âme, Si Sabo existerait, je serais morte quatre fois -_

* * *

 **\- «Je sais ce que je dois faire...»**

Voilà ce qu'il avait osé lancer à Koala, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas assuré. Une toute petite phrase d'ont il n'était plus trop certain de sa véracité. Avalant difficilement, le blond avait cligné de nombreuse fois des yeux dévisageant la jeune femme a la poitrine généreuse qui lui fessait face. Le regard enraciné dans le siens, il était stupéfait. Délicate, ses longs cheveux blonds vaguaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, tendis que ses yeux noirs aussi ébahit que les siens lui rendaient son total dévisagement. Reculant, Sabo lança un regard de détresse à Dragon qui, adossé à un bureau l'observait en silence, sans émotion apparente.

 **\- «Tu est parfait...»** gloussa la voix avec douceur.

A l'opposer de la pièce, Ivankov qui avait pris la parole, souriait de son ultime sourire. Son regard brulait de fierté devant le chef-d'oeuvre qu'il venait de créer et il ne pouvait tenir en place plus de quelques secondes. Approchant d'un pas rapide, il avait caressé la joue du pauvre garçon qui détournant enfin son regard de son supérieur, dirigea une nouvelle fois son attention vers l'imposant miroir. C'était sans doute la chose la plus déstabilisante qu'il avait vécu à ce jour. Il n'était plus lui. _Il était une femme_. La blonde hoqueta au même rythme que Sabo qui se frottant le front une nouvelle fois, soupira.

\- **«C'est..étrange.»** souffla le jeune révolutionaire, s'observant une nouvelle fois.

\- **«Mon Choupinou, tu es époustouflante !»** continua Iva-chan, toujours aussi pétillant.

Inspirant, Sabo tira finalement sur sa veste, déposant son chapeau sur une petite table tout près, il retira lentement chacun de ses vêtements, tentant en vain de ne pas trop s'observer sous le regard strict de Dragon qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Attrapant la robe jaune pastel que lui tendais la Reine des Okama, il la fit doucement glissé au-dessus de sa tête, chatouillant les nouvelles courbes de son corps, sentant le rebondi de sa charmante poitrine a chaque mouvement. S'il aurait pu se le permettre, il aurait sans doute rougi, mais le plus sérieux possible, il s'observa à nouveau. Terminant son innocente tenue d'une petite paire de soulier appartenant sans doute à Koala, il se tourna vers la tête des révolutionnaire.

 **\- « je suis prêt»**

Dragon bougea finalement, hochant finalement de la tête, il captura son escargophone d'une main et très sérieusement, dicta ça seule et unique phrase depuis la dernière heure.

\- **«Le plan est donc désormais en exécution.»**


	2. Chapter 1 : La mission

**Oui je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle. Il est même assez sérieux. Je suis étonné de pouvoir écrire quelques choses du genre, surtout que j'étais en pleine chassé à l'araignée dans ma chambre et que ça me rend complètement hystérique -raconte-encore-sa-vie- ahum ! Comme je disais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même un peu x) Je n'avais pas le choix de passer par ce chapitre afin d'atteindre mon bout préféré c'est-à-dire : Le prochain chapitre ! Huhuhu** **.**

 _Just-one-dream : merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre et les suivant t'amuserons :)_

* * *

Koala n'avait rien dit, n'avait même rien fait. Elle s'était contentée, en silence, de regarder Sabo partir accompagné de quelques autres révolutionnaire. Pas un rire, pas un mot bien placé pour se moquer de lui, rien. Pour le blond cela voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Elle avait a coeur sa place au sein des révolutionnaire autant que lui et pour cela, il se devait le respect le plus total lorsqu'un devait..."se ridiculiser" pour sa mission. Bon ce n'était pas si idiot que cela, mais pour Sabo être possesseur d'une poitrine alors que la veille, ils n'en avaient pas, c'était assez choquant.

Toujours vêtu de cette étroite robe jaune qui lui comprimait justement les nouveaux attribut bien remonté, il s'était évertué a marché d'une démarche normal. Il venait à peine de passer de nombreuses heures dans un bateau inconnu et maintenant il se devait de mener a bien la mission que Dragon lui avait confié. Un vague sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du blond, qui d'une démarche beaucoup trop calme avançait dans les rues de la ville. C'était très étrange pour lui, tout nouveau aussi. Cela fessait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à se montrer si publiquement. Normalement, il était toujours dans l'ombre, agissant tel un oiseau du côté obscure. Mais aujourd'hui, il devait avoir l'air le moins différent possible. On devait le prendre pour une jolie jeune fille de la ville. Une demoiselle habituée à l'effervescence, au regard en coin, au sourire malicieux et...aux mains baladeuses ? Hoquetant, Sabo grimaça. C'était une main d'homme qu'il sentait sur ses fesses là? S'il aurait pu, il lui aurait brutalement frappé la main, mais étant obligé de jouer un rôle de douceur et d'amour, il se tourna avec lenteur, un sourire-qui-ne-se-voulait-pas-du-tout-être-assasin.

- **«Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, je crois que j'étais dans votre chemin.»**

L'homme, un vieux pervers d'une cinquantaine d'année, lui avait décroché un sourire putride avant d'accepter ses excuses et de finalement s'éloigner, remarquant enfin que quelque personne s'étaient retourné au son de la voix mélodieuse de la jeune blondinette. Quel genre de vie menait les femmes de cette ville, si a tout bout de champs on risquait d'avoir une main chatouillant notre corps à divers endroits hein ? Soupirant de plus belle, le révolutionnaire avait repris sa route, tentant de se remémoré sa nouvelle identité temporaire.

Désormais, ce n'était plus Sabo. C'était Jelly Saby. Retenant un rire, le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Un coup parti, il aurait pu se faire prénommé Acy ou Luffa. Cela aurait eu quand même un peu plus de classe... Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il sorti un petit badge de sa poche. C'était celui de cette Saby. Qui a la base était une vrai fille. Elle coopérait avec les révolutionnaire depuis peu, et personne ne savait si on pouvais vraiment lui faire confiance. Pourtant, après s'être assuré de la sécurité de la mission, on avait quand même envoyé Sabo récupérer certaine information qui était capitale pour l'armés de Dragon. S'il s'avérait que la rumeur était véridique...alors, bien des choses seraient désormais dangereuse pour eux.

Arrivant enfin devant une sorte de grand bâtiment au allure d'usine, il essaya d'avoir l'air le plus confiant possible et arriva directement à la porte, ou un homme en noir au air pas vraiment sympathique bloquait le passage. Mordant sa lèvre, montrant son badge, le jeune homme tenta d'avoir l'air impassible jusqu'à ce que le gorille, gardien de l'entrer visiblement, se tassa sur le côté, sourire au lèvre.

\- **«Bienvenue Mademoiselle.»**

Sabo ne répondit pas et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, dirigeant avec une rapidité presque éclair son regard vers l'immense table ronde positionné au milieu de la pièce. Était-ce l'endroit ou ils discutait tous ensemble de leur plan ? Aux extrémités, était placé de nombreuse pièce. Ils n'auraient pas su laquelle choisir si la véritable Jelly ne lui avait pas dit. La salle des Archives était au deuxième étage. Ouvrant la porte qui était à sa gauche, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers et arriva enfin devant une nouvelle porte qui l'invita dans le couloir. Un peu partout, comme une décoration de mauvais goût des avis de recherche avait été collé au mur. Inspirant, le blond avait vérifié qu'aucune silhouette ne se trouve à l'horizon avant de se dirigé vers la fameuse porte rouge sang. Tentant de tourné la poignée le blond grimaça. C'était verrouillé. Peut être pouvait-il crocheter la serrure? Ne se laissant pas abattre, il allait poser un genou au sol, lorsqu'un homme d'une trentaine d'années sortit d'une pièce adjacente.

\- **«Jelly-chan tu as besoin de quelques choses aux archives?»**

Hoquetant, Sabo se tourna à nouveau avec douceur puis tentant quelques choses, il fit une mine tous simplement adorable. L'homme légèrement sous les charmes s'approcha puis incapable de résister au battement de cils de Sabo lui ouvrit la porte sans qu'il eu besoin de dire quoi ce soit. Peut être était-il con au final? Inspirant un bon coup il s'était retrouvé dans la fameuse pièce d'ou sa recherche commença pour de heures, oui voilà ce que ça lui avait pris pour trouvé une information capitale. Il devait aller ailleurs, fouiner à un autre endroit...quittant le bâtiment a vive allure, Sabo était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'avait suivi depuis une petite ruelle sombre. Que cette personne était un homme de deux fois sa taille, avec une épée si brillante que c'était à se demander si elle ne couperait pas l'acier.

Dès que Sabo eu ralentit son pas, l'homme c'était jeté sur lui. Pour le blond, cela avait été un jeux d'enfant de se débattre et en moins de deux il avait presque mis K-O son adversaire, mais sans doute n'avait-il pas prévu qu'une orde entières de pirates se jette sur lui au même moment, l'enfermant dans une sorte de drôle de filet...Ses réflexes endormis par son changement de corps, il grimaça longuement jusqu'à ce qu'on le positionne sur l'épaule d'un homme que ses agresseurs appelaient Capitaine et que lentement...on le forçait a quitté terre, pour monter à bord d'une sorte...de bateau. Ouvrant ses yeux aussi grand que sa bouche, il hurla. Il était carrément entrain de se faire kidnapper. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, l'homme le jeta par terre et épée contre sa gorge grogna ces toutes premières paroles.

\- **«Tait-toi conasse !»**

Sabo voulait se battre, mais on ne lui en offrit malheureusement pas la chance. À peine le capitaine eu t-il ordonné qu'il se taise, qu'on lui plantait une drôle de seringue dans le bras. Il tenta de crier à nouveau sa rage, mais cette fois aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il était comme engourdit..lent...puis les membres d'équipage ricanent se transformèrent en tâche difforme qui encerclèrent le pauvre révolutionnaire impuissant. Le liquide injecté fessait déjà effet...et il perdit connaissance avant de pouvoir comprendre qu'on le traînait jusque dans une sorte de cage.


	3. Chapter 2 : Sauvetage

**Dorou :** effectivement, Sabo en en verra de toute les couleurs hehe

 **PlumeDesGlaces :** Le voilà le prince charmant 8D (en fait... "les princes"). Pour la Robe, oui chapeau à Sabo x) Mais comme elle n'était pas très ajusté, d'avantage vaporeuse en fait, il peut se battre...(on vois juste sa culotte quoi !)

 **Just-One-Dream:** Et ouais x) hehe

Merci à vous Bonne Lecture :D En espérant que vous le trouvez aussi drôle que moi j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.

* * *

Étendu sur le sol glacé, il avait enfin repris connaissance. Ouvrant les yeux, avec une difficulté apparente, il s'était doucement redressé, main sur la tête, grimace de souffrance sur ses lèvres. Enfermer, dans la cale du navire de ses ravisseurs, il se doutait bien que les dix jours qu'il avait calculé, entre deux éveil et piqûre était sans doute un chiffre erronés. Grinçant des dents, le révolutionnaire tenta de se relever. À peine eu-t-il le temps de se tenir droit, que ses jambes lâchèrent et qu'il se retrouva a genoux totalement impuissant. Rageant presque, le jeune homme tapa le sol de son point avant de remarquer sa condition pitoyable. Autour de lui, de la nourriture et sans doute un peu de vomi avait été balancé partout, ses vêtements étaient tâchés, ses cheveux emmêlé et son teint, était sans aucun doute six fois plus pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il avait perdu du poids, son ventre hurlait famine, une ecchymose violacé marquait son visage à un tel point que n'importe qui aurait pu croire que Sabo «Jelly» était une esclaves pirates battu et violenté par ses maîtres. Le révolutionnaire frissonna à cette idée et porta une main à son ventre. De la nourriture, il lui fallait à tout prix manger... Son coeur se souleva, tendis qu'une violente secousse l'envoya valsé dans les grilles de la cellule.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...que cette merde encore ? »**

Ce n'était pas la douce et melodieuse voix de la petite femme qu'était Sabo qui c'était élevé, mais celle d'un homme passablement agacé. À l'autre bout de la cale, assis sur un petit tabouret, ses gros pieds trainant sur la table, au côté d'une tranche de jambon et d'un bock de Rhum, l'homme avait ouvert les yeux. Observant Sabo de cet air mauvais d'ont il avait désormais l'habitude. Le pitoyable réplique de Cerber, se redressa d'un bon. Avança d'un pas lent et bruyant, beuglant des insultes à tue-tête, il s'était arrêté devant l'escalier pour se gratté le postérieur avant de toujours aussi énervé, remonté sur le pont, remarquant enfin le bruit d'agitations qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Sabo, quant-à lui, n'eu pas le temps de cligner des yeux, que son geôlier venu se fracassé contre la grille de sa cellule dans un vacarmes épouvantable. La lumière s'engouffra pour de bon dans l'endroit et presqu'éblouis, par les rayons lumineux, le prisonnier ne remarqua qu'une silhouette sombre s'approchant de lui.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais dans une ultime tentative de survie, il avait tendu la main vers l'inconnu et avant même de pouvoir distinguer son visage, il s'effondra sur le sol, une nouvelle fois inconscient.

* * *

Pour eux, c'était devenu habituel. Personne ne prêtais plus attention aux crises de Narcolepsie du commandant de la deuxième divisions, sauf pour lâcher un léger sourire ou pour le sauver d'une noyade certaine lorsque le repas était de la soupe. Marco, contrairement à ses camarades et presque comme une mère poule, surveillait toujours Ace aux heures de repas. Peut être parce que celui-ci avait la mauvaise habitude d'avaler les os de ses morceaux de viande et de tout ingurgiter d'une seule bouché, manquant par le fait même, de mourir plusieurs fois par dîner. Inspirant une nouvelle fois, Marco avait enfoncé avec une certaine délicatesse, une nouvelle cuillère de pois dans sa bouche.

 **\- Ah. Je me suis encore assoupis ?»**

Monsieur taches de rousseur c'était redressé. Sa purée était étalé dans toute son assiette ainsi que dans sa chevelure noire et certains petits pois avait collé à son visage. Le phoenix c'était d'abord étouffé puis, avait doucement repris son calme réprimant un sourire amusé. Attrapant entre ses pattes une serviette, il la balança au visage de l'endormis dans un drôle de rictus.

 **\- Ace. Tu t'en ais "encore" mis partout là.»**

Le noireau, presqu'instinctivement, porta la main à son visage avant de rire au éclat. Prenant la serviette entre ses mains il se tourna vers Marco.

 **\- Merci Maman.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas ta mère !**

Le phoenix l'avait cogné. Comme à chaque fois, une toute petite tape inoffensive sur le haut du crane afin de le réprimandé. Derrière eux l'équipage riait. Au cours des années passés sur le bateau de Barbes-blanche tous étaient venu à comprendre que le comportement de leur ananas domestique était davantage celui d'une mère que tous autres sur le bateau. Qui plus est, sa position au sein de l'équipage et le fait qu'à la mort de leur père le successeur logique serait lui, n'avait échappé à personne. Marco était leur mère. Et le taquiné avec cela, était ce qui était de plus hilarant.

 **\- Navire en vue !»**

La voix de la vigie n'avait manqué à personnes. Ace tel un chat c'était subitement redressé et s'étirant, la serviette retombant sur la table, il avait souri.

 **\- Enfin de l'action ! Je m'ennuyais moi.»**

Marco légèrement irrité, avait de suite empoigné le bras de son partenaire, rattrapant le linge dans ses mains et le passant de lui-même dans le visage parsemé de tache de rousseur. Le brun grimaça, avant de légèrement reculer.

 **\- Ce que je disais. Une vraie mère.**

\- **Je suis pas ta mère ! Et je n'allais quand même pas te laisser aller combattre, des petits pois écrapoutis sur ton visage et de la purée dans tes cheveux. On passerait pour quoi nous hein ?**

Le jeune homme fit une moue d'enfant réprimandé avant de sourire de plus belle et de suivre le phoenix qui ne lui prêtait déjà plus d'attention. Leur père, assis sur sa chaise, Ne paressait pas plus impressionner qu'eux par le bateau minuscule comparé au leur, qui naviguait tranquillement plus loin. Souriant de plus belle, Marco sauta dans le vide tendis qu'Ace l'imitant tomba pied a terre dans son Striker. Tel deux éclairs, les pirates de Barbes-blanche avait regagné le bateau ennemis à une vitesse incroyable, Marco restant dans le ciel surveillant ce qu'il s'y passait. Ace fonçant droit sur sa cible, atterrissant gracieusement au coeur d'un équipage pirates, qui contrairement à lui n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter.

 **\- Mes salutations, je suis...»**

 **\- Tuer-le ! »** hurla la voix d'un grand barbue.

Ace n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les hommes se jetèrent sur lui. Les flammes jaillir de ses mains tendis que brutalement il envoyait valser, une bonne partie de l'équipage fessant brutalement tangué le bateau. Marco le rejoignit avec agilité, et dès qu'une partie des hommes fut maîtrisé, le poing ardent s'approcha de la trappe ou il venait d'entendre des bruits de pas. Il s'étonna de faire face à face avec ce drôle de type, et en à peine quelques secondes, son poing partis instinctivement vers le visage de cet inconnu qui valsa directement vers le bas. Il ne c'était sans doute pas attendu à cela, alors qu'il s'élançait dans cette cale, faire face à face avec ce jeune visage, le pétrifia.

- **Sab.**...

Non c'était ne serait-ce qu'impensable. Son frère était mort et la chose qui c'était effondré devant ses yeux, était légèrement différente... Il s'approcha, poussa le corps inconscient du geôlier et la vue enfin clairement. Une prisonnière.


	4. Chapter 3 : La drogue

**Pardon a ceux qui attendait patiament ce chapitre ! Mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme je me retrouve donc avec un dinosaure pour écrire et ses très très moche ! Pour le reste, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Trois lettre pourtant innocente qui clignotaient en silence dans sa tête. Où les avait-il déjà entendu ? Au fond de sa tête courrait un enfant. Un gamin blond, heureux, mais tourmenté au plus profond de son âme. Un enfant lui ressemblant, à lui. Un enfant au chapeau haut de forme.. Un enfant qui souriait à un autre... Un autre qui debout lui tendait la main ses cheveux noirs virevoltant au gré du vent, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la pluie et du soleil. L'odeur des combats et de sang, de petites blessures et des pleurs... ? Une petite bouille toute souriante, s'approchait de lui. Puis un visage parsemé de tache de rousseur les rejoignit. Il ne voyait ni leur yeux, ni a quoi il ressemblait réellement, tout était flou, trop flou. Sabo ouvrit la bouche, mais il eu soudain l'impression qu'une vague de goudron l'avait emporté, la chaleur l'encerclait, quelques choses le tenaient et l'entraînait lentement vers le fonds. Il hurla, tenta de se dégager et sentant un courant d'air encore plus chaud il s'agrippa la première chose qu'il pu.

 **\- Arggg! Ça fait m...put...»**

Des voix, de grosses voix lui parvenaient maintenant aux oreilles. C'était proche, très proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Sabo ouvrit les yeux et figea. Juste en haut de sa tête, à quelques centimètres de son visage, se trouvait un magnifique visage parsemé de petite tâche. Sa bouche délicate formait une grimace et le blond compris pourquoi, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait agrippé une des mèches noirs légèrement ondulé du jeune homme. Relâchant sa poigne, le blond se dandinant à nouveau, incapable de détourner son regard de celui de l'homme qui le dévisageait maintenant.

 **\- Oh tu es réveillée?»**

 **\- A...ce...»**

Les mots lui était sortit de la bouche sans trop qu'il ne comprenent pourquoi. C'était un visage familier, réconfortant, mais aussi terriblement effrayant. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait le blond savait pertinemment qu'il avait déjà vu ce visage. Mais où ? Vivant dans l'ombre au sein des révolutionnaires, il avait tendance à voir bien des gens défilés devant ses yeux...mais cette fois il avait l'impression que c'était quelques choses de plus que ça...quelqu'un de sa vie d'avant l'accident ? Le blond frissonna à cette idée. Non c'était impossible. Il avait oublié son passé et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Tentant à nouveau de bouger, Sabo remarqua enfin qu'il était collé contre le torse dénudés de monsieur-tâche-de-rousseur qui le tenait fermement contre lui. Clignant des yeux sa voix lui échappa.

 **\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.»**

Et par réflexe purement masculin, la petite chose blonde le frappa avant d'atterrir au sol, directement sur ses fesses. Sous les rires amusés d'un équipage...fort nombreux. Ace se tenait la joue, observant la petite femme qui le fixait en grimaçant.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as jeté par terre ?!»**

 **\- Pourquoi m'as-tu frappées?!»**

 **\- T'étais trop près.»**

 **\- Trop près ? ce n'es pas de ma faute si t'est tombé dans les pommes quand je suis venu te sortir de ta cage.»**

 **\- Cage...?»**

Laissant le silence s'installer. Sabo ouvrit grand les yeux. La torture, la violence, la drogue... il s'en souvenait maintenant, il était assez en forme pour ... ARGG. Portant la main à son ventre, ''la jeune femme'' grimaça de souffrance. Elle était incapable de marcher ou bien de se relever. Elle était bien trop affamées, pour même continuer à obstinés le brun qui la fixait maintenant avec inquiétude. Un autre s'approcha et la blonde leva les yeux vers lui, les yeux tous plein d'étoiles.

 **\- ANANAS !»**

Tous éclatèrent de rire tendis que la jeune fille, dans un instant de mi-follie mi-survie plantait ses quenottes dans le bras du commandant de la première division qui la dévisageait maintenant complètement éberlués. Beaucoup éclatèrent de rire, laissant le phoenix de plus en plus en colère.

 **\- Au moins, elle n'a pas crier «Volaile» ou «Poulet» hein Marco ! »** Commenta Tatch tout sourire qui c'était approché.

 **\- Yoi, Si tu rajoutes un mot, je te balance dans l'eau Tatch.»**

 **\- Je sais nager je te signale. Pas comme un certain volatile...»**

Marco fusilla le cuistos qui lui fit un magnifique sourire puis réalisant leur position, il souleva son bras, la jeune femme toujours en train de le mordiller. D'ailleurs, elle sembla remarqué que ses dents d'allait nul part et elle relâcha Marco avant de l'observer éberlué

 **\- Un ananas qui parle. Je...aie.»**

Tatch l'observa et lui tendis une pomme qu'elle regarda avec des yeux de prédateur avant de sauter directement dessus.

 **\- Elle a faim... affamé...pas étonnant pour une prisonnière.»**

 **\- Je vais lui chercher un plateau de nourriture.»**

Le cuisto disparu un moment puis réapparu quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains. Il eu peine à le tendre à la jeune fille qu'elle était déja entrain de tout avalé.

 **\- Dis donc à cette vitesse, elle pourrait quasiment rivalisé avec Ace.»**

 **\- Pas faux.»**

 **\- Un deuxième Ace sur le bateau ? On va crevez de faim avant le prochain ravitaillement.»**

 **\- Ouais sauf qu'on ne sait pas ...c'est peut-être une ennemie.»**

 **\- On pourrait l'examiné plus en profondeur, elle a peut-être des armes sur elles...»**

 **\- Ouais pourquoi p...»**

- **Vous ne la touchez pas.»** S'écria Ace coupant cours à la conversation.

Les hommes avalèrent leur salive et jetèrent un regard à Marco qui s'était redressé Observant la petite chose peu gracieuse qui avalait sa nourriture à une vitesse incalculable. Ace avait raison. Tant que cette jeune fille n'était pas mise dans la catégorie ennemis, il ne la toucherait pas.

 **\- Au fait, Ace. Elle a dit ton nom... tu la connaissais ?»**

 **\- Non, elle doit avoir entendu parler de moi...j'imagine.»**

Les deux hommes hochèrent tendis que Sabo terminait son repas. Prenant enfin conscience de sa situation.

 **\- Ou Suis-je ...?»**

 **\- Sur le bateau de Barbes-Blanche.»**

 **\- oh...QUOIII?!»**

La blonde avait dévisagé Marco avant de se frotter le front.

 **\- Dites-moi que nous ne sommes pas sur Grand-line...»**

\- **Bah, on est dans le nouveau monde ça compte ça? »** Demanda Ace.

Comment était-ce possible. Sabo se mordit la lèvre. Combien de jours c'était réellement passé depuis son enlèvement ? Comment Dragon avait-il réagis en ne revoyant pas son commandant en chef revenir vers lui ? Savait-il ce qu'il lui était arrivé? Le cherchait-il ? Tant de questions se bousculait dans sa tête. Mais il était encore bien trop faible pour être capable de les formuler a voix haute.

 **\- D'ailleurs, père veux te rencontrer.»**

 **\- Père ? » Susurra la jeune blonde la bouche pincés. Votre père est à bords de ce navire ?**

- **Barbes-Blanche est notre père a tous. Maintenant viens, je vais t'amener à lui.»**

Sabo tenta de se relever, il n'avait certaine pas envie de rencontrer un empereur mais c'était sans doute sa seul et unique chance de rentrer chez lui auprès de Dragon, de Koala et ...d'Iva. Dieu qu'il lui ferait la peau dès son retour. À peine eu-t-il redressé ses jambes, pour se tenir, qu'il trébucha directement dans les bras de Marco qui l'observait sourcil arqué.

 **\- Ouais bon. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer avant de le rencontrer»**

La soulevant du sol, la faible chose voulu riposté, mais comme de raison, ses force l'abandonnèrent doucement. La laissant plongé dans une spirale de sommeil très profonds.

 **OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »**

Le cri avait déchiré la nuit, tirant la majorité des membres de l'équipage de barbes-blance de leur sommeil. Marco sauta hors de son lit à une vitesse fulgurante, avant de cogné la tête de son co-chambreur temporaire. Le brun ouvrit les yeux se redressant, dévisageant le phoenix.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me frapper aujourd'hui ?»**

 **\- Y'a quelqu'un qui hurle.»**

 **\- Qui hurle ?** »

Et comme pour confirmer les dire du premier commandant un nouveau cri de souffrance transperça l'obscurité. En était d'alerte, les deux hommes s'étaient lancés hors de la chambre, tous comme la plus grande partie des commandants qui observaient Marco en attente d'ordres. À bords, les hommes tout rang confondu s'agitaient. Un cri se fit à nouveau entendre et ils ne prirent même pas la peine de chercher sa provenance. Ace ouvrit la porte de sa chambre ou il avait installé la "prisonnière" s'attendant à la voir surgir de nulle part, mais au contraire, il ne l'aperçus pas.

 **\- Yoi, A tous les commandants. Aller calmer vos divisions. Je ne veux personnes dans le couloir.»**

Puis à son tour, l'ananas sur patte, s'engouffra dans la chambre. Observant Ace qui fessait lentement le tour du lit, trouvant enfin la provenance des hurlements. Tendant la main Ace alluma une beve flammes pour mieux voir leur invitée.

 **\- Marco...on a besoin d'une infirmière et du médecin.»**

 **\- Quoi ?!»**

Le phoenix c'était davantage approché, la petite blonde était en boule dans un coin de la chambre. Tremblante, un regard dans le vide, du sang coulait légèrement de sa bouche. Ses poignet avait été transpercé par quelques choses de tranchant et dégoulinait...Marco hoqueta et avec une vitesse effroyable disparu. Le brun inspira et tenta d'approcher sa main de la petite bouille blonde voulant la rassuré.

 **\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS.»**

Il hoqueta.

 **\- Je ne veux que t'aider...»**

 **-JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TON AIDE. FICHE MOI LE CAMPS.»**

 **\- Tu saignes ...tu dois être soigné»**

 **\- JE T'AI DIT DE ME FICHÉ LE CAMPS.»**

Puis comme pour confirmer sa menace, Sabo leva le coupable de ses marques dans les air. C''était une petite dague qu'il avait pourtant mis sous clé avant de quitter la chambre...Jetant un regard vers le coffre, il remarqua le cadenas qui avait été ouvert.

- **JE T'AI DIT DE T'EN ALLER!»**

Et sur ses mots. Elle sauta sur Ace. Le brun n'évita pas un premier coup qui grafigna sa peau, mais pu facilement éviter le deuxième avant d'attraper la jeune fille et de la plaquer avec froideur sur le lit. Elle résista et mordu a nombreuse reprise le dénommés Ace au poing ardent avant d'éclater en sanglot.

 **\- Lâche moii...J'ai mal...»**

Le brun resta de marbre. Était-elle entrain de se jouer de lui ? Marco entra dans la pièce suivi d'un médecin et d'une infirmière.

 **\- Elle a essayé de se suicider ?»** Demanda l'un

 **\- Aucune idée..on dirait qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête.»**

Aussitôt que le médecin avait posé la main sur lui, Sabo c'était à nouveau déchainé. Avec toute la force que lui permettait son petit corps de femme, il repoussa Ace et asséna un bon coup de pied au pauvre docteur qui resta sonner. Hurlant, se débattant, il durent se mettre a deux sur elle pour parvenir à la tenir. L'attachant directement au lit, elle était dans une de ses colères.

 **\- Je vais lui faire des examens...»** Déclara enfin le pauvre homme revenu à lui, pendant qu'une infirmière fessait une prise de sang. **« Je vais lui donner un sédatif aussi...en attendant aller vous occuper des hommes»**

Les deux commandants aquéssèrent et sans plus attendre s'éclipsèrent dans la nuit.

 **OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Personne n'avait vraiment dormi. Ace et Marco avaient rassuré leur hommes mais les hurlement infernal de la captive avait duré presque éternellement. Assis sur le pont, tous les commandants discutait avec leur père de la solution à prendre contre la facheuse ennemie.

 **\- Elle n'était pas comme ça hier. Je crois qu'il s'es produit quelques choses cette nuit...»**

 **\- Arrête de la défendre Ace. Elle va nous mettre en danger.»**

 **\- Je ne la défends pas ! Je dis ce que je pense, elle n'est pas comme ça.»**

 **\- Marco. Que penses-tu de cette situation » avait alors demandé Barbes-Blanche d'une vois ferme.**

 **\- Je crois...que ses étrange. Yoi, peut être pourrions-nous la gardez captive jusqu'à ce que tous soit éclaircit.»**

Leur père aussi imposant soit-il aquesa, tendis qu'une infirmière replaçait ses instruments médicaux.

 **\- Fessons donc comme cela. Ace, Marco. Veiller a ce qu'elle ne cause aucun décès.»**

 **\- Bien père.»**

Au même moment le médecin arriva au pas de course, dossier entre les mains.

 **\- Père ! J'ai trouvé!»**

Les commandants arquèrent presque tous un sourcil.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?» demanda Ace**

 **\- Et bien..»**

Barbes-Blanche intima de continuer .

- **Durant son séjour sur l'autre bateau, il lui on injecté de la terramine!»**

 **\- Terramine ? »**

La terramine est une drogue très puissante. Elle plongea son utilisateur dans une sorte de comas pendant des jours voir des semaines... C'est comme si le corps était plongé en hibernations. À forte dose, elle peut-être mortel et... elle crée de forte dépendance chez celui qui reçoit la dose. Encore pire si la dose était quotidienne.

- **Une drogue? Tu suggères qu'elle était drogué et que ses pour ça qu'elle ses mise à être violente ?» demanda le commandant de la 7e divisions.**

 **\- Non, ce que je veux dire. Ses qu'elle est du pour sa dose. Elle est en manque et son corps le vie très mal.**

 **\- Que nous suggères-tu ? » demanda alors Barbes-Blanche, sourcil arqué.**

 **\- Une désintoxication. On doit l'attacher solidement...et attendre qu'il n'y est plus de trace de drogue en elle.»**

 **\- Vous avez compris mes fils, Ace et Marco êtes responsable de la gamine jusqu'à son réveille..maintenant disposez. »**

 **\- Oui père!»**

Puis aussi vite, qu'il était arrivé, le médecin disparu, retournant au chevets du pauvre Sabo inconscient sous la douleur féroce du manque.


	5. À la chasse aux nouvelles

Désolé pour la longue et interminable absence. Je dois dire que je n'avais pas tellement prévue la tonne de changement qui s'est abattue subitement sur ma tête ! Ni le fait que mon ordinateur est mort brûler de l'intérieur (Ouiii je suiiiiis maudites !).

Donc, je disais que la vie a repris lentement son cours. Après l'arrêts de mes études, mon départ de la campagnes pour la ville...deux nouveau travail en quelques mois de distance, l'achats récents d'un nouvel ordinateur, je crois pouvoir vous dires que je suis de retours (?)

Pour «Mission Danger» je vais commencer par relire mes chapitres...ensuite...possiblement que je vais ré-édités pour corrigé les quelques incohérences que j'ai laissé filtré, ainsi que mes fautes d'orthographes douteuses. Ensuite...bah des nouveau chapitres seront à venir ahah !


End file.
